It's an Art
by zephtastic
Summary: KIRK/MCCOY: Bones attempts to teach Jim the fine art of cuddling.


"If you liked the sex," Jim began, matter-of-factly, "you usually let the other guy know."

Leonard snorted and pushed up on his elbows, sending Jim a lazy smirk. "You don't freaking need my verbal confirmation, asshole," he retorted, lacking his usual snark. He held out a hand, smirk becoming more of a smile, and wiggled his fingers. "C'mere."

"What, you aren't finished?" Jim asked, surprised. He scooted over, leaning over to slip under Bones's outstretched arm and kiss the doctor firmly on the mouth. They kissed, slow and a little sloppily (Jim would never admit it was on his part as he was actually a little tired) before Jim pulled away.

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere," he decided aloud, not looking for Bones' confirmation as he pushed up to his knees. "I'm gonna go shower—"

"Whoa, hold your horses," McCoy snapped, grabbing the back of Jim's neck and holding him on place. Jim was jolted off balance by the hand and had to steady himself from falling into Bones with a hand on his thigh. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

Jim paused, seriously considering the question. "Because we're done having sex and this is your bed, not mine," he answered, wincing when Bones' expression took on a look he knew all too well. It said to Jim: 'Damn I cannot believe what a rude sunnavbitch you are,' accent and all because Bones was keen to telling him quite frequently.

Bones didn't remind him again this time, just pulled hard down on Jim's neck and he tumbled, off balance, face first into Bones' chest. "Fuck no," Bones decided aloud, mimicking the same tone Jim had used earlier. "We are going to fall asleep, right here, sticky and gross or not, together in a comfortable position---"

Jim struggled to get his head up from where it was pressed into Bones' nipple, because as much as he enjoyed Bones' nipple it didn't make for very interesting viewing material after a while. "Are you forcing me to cuddle with you?" Jim managed, once his head was up and he could stare accusingly at Bones.

McCoy's expression twisted like he'd tasted something he disliked before resignation settled into his features and Jim knew, without a doubt, he was right. "Yeah, I guess that's what it's called," Bones grumbled, displeased. "You act like you ain't ever done it, before, though." That earned him a suspicious glare.

It was true, though. Jim had never really cuddled before, post-coital or otherwise. It just wasn't what he was looking for or what the other person was looking for. Bones was giving him a look like he had better start looking for it though, or there was going to be a fight.

"I haven't uh, ever done it before," he mumbled, sitting up a little.

Bones actually didn't seem all that surprised, much to Jim's irritation, but shook his head and sighed. "Then I'll teach you," he said, releasing Jim's neck and spreading his arm out. "Lay down next to me."

Jim did as he was told.

"Touching me, Jim," Bones snapped.

Jim scooted closer, pressing himself against Bones' side.

"Good," Bones said curling the arm Jim was lying on (which Jim was sure was uncomfortable) around Jim's waist. "Now put you arm around me, too, and rest you head on my shoulder or whatever is comfortable. The whole point is for us to be comfortable."

Jim figured that yeah, he would be comfortable, if Bones wasn't using the same tone he got when putting Jim through physical therapy. It was a little unsettling to think that Bones' next instructions being 'now start doing crouches and stop if it hurts.'

He sat up suddenly and Bones groaned in annoyance. "Jim, goddamnit, what the hell is the matter now?!"

"You're not making me feel very cuddly!"

Bones leveled him with a glare so full of hate that Jim knew he didn't deserve, considering what he'd let Bones do to his ass not ten minutes earlier. "What the fuck makes you feel cuddly exactly, Jim?"

"I dunno," Jim said evenly, hoping to calm Bones down. He didn't see what the big deal was but it was apparently important to his best friend. He minds well learn to get it right for Bones at least. "Puppies I guess."

"Well, goddamn, Jim," Bones said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You shoulda told me, let me just shit some puppies for you so we can get this fucking right."

"That's disgusting, Bones!" Jim exclaimed, struggling to get away now, but Bones still had him anchored by an arm around his waist. "Please don't shit puppies, I think it would ruin me."

Bones groaned again, Jim didn't like the sound when they weren't having sex, and let go of Jim's waist. "Fine, that's it," Bones sounded tired, body going limp against the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. "I give up. I concede defeat. You are too goddamn annoying, Jim, get the fuck out of my bed."

Jim would not accept defeat. He huffed and pressed his face into Bones' belly and sighed, content. Bones lifted his head to look down at Jim. "What are you doing?"

"There's this nice little plump area right here that makes the most perfect—"

Bones growled and shoved Jim off, who laughed and shoved back and then they were wrestling—--pushing and pulling and twisting against each other across the bed. They stopped, a minute or two later neither could be sure, panting and staring at each other. Bones was grinning, suddenly relaxing and holding Jim tighter against him, who was half on top of him, tangling their legs even more.

"This is good."

Jim squirmed a little, earning him a smack on the ass, before settling and pressing his face into Bones' neck. "I don't think it was cuddling---"

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, Jim."


End file.
